


I can't leave you alone

by Moloko_and_cookies



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Good Omens 30th Anniversary, Good Omens Lockdown, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moloko_and_cookies/pseuds/Moloko_and_cookies
Summary: Aziraphale regrets telling Crowley to stay home instead of going with him. The demon goes, anyway, and they take the opportunity to get closer and try new things.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. First day

The telephone ring caught Aziraphale in the kitchen, trying to make meringue for a cake. He couldn’t stop whipping the egg whites or it would not come out good. Well, he could make a small miracle to make them perfect but, where would all the fun be then? On the other hand, there were very few people who called Aziraphale; actually it was probably just one person, and Aziraphale couldn’t simply ignore him. So, he let the whisk miraculously whipping the meringue alone and walked towards the telephone, wiping his hands on the white apron that covered his clothes.

“Hello!” Answered Aziraphale; a smile reflecting on the joyful tone of his voice. The silence at the other side of the line surprised him; apparently that person had called the wrong number and they did not even bother to apologise. His bright smile transformed into a disappointed expression.

Since the last time Aziraphale had talked with Crowley on the phone, the angel had regretted telling him not to go to the bookshop and hoped that Crowley would eventually decide to be a good demon, break the rules and show up there. But Crowley had decided to take a nap, and Aziraphale knew that when the demon said that he was going to sleep for two months, he meant it. The angel put down the phone again, still disappointed. Just when he was about to turn towards the kitchen, Aziraphale saw something moving on the floor; crawling towards him silently. “Crowley?” This time his voice denoted a mix of surprise, incredulity and joy. The snake stopped and began to grow. In a few seconds, Crowley was next to the astonished angel.

“Angel! It seems like I caught you making another cake…” Crowley said, casually. Aziraphale stared at him, unsure about how he should feel about the demon being there when he had told him not to do it. “What? Don’t look at me like that, I told you I would slither towards here. I just didn’t specify how. I know what we said when we talked on the phone, but… I mean… I was too bored… I couldn’t even sleep… And you were right, what kind of demon would I be if I didn’t break the rules?”

Aziraphale looked down, suddenly feeling bad for _tempting_ Crowley, which was quite ironic, by the way. “I just asked… and then I explicitly told you not to do that…”

“I knew you were going to say that.” Crowley interrupted, lifting his hands in a calming gesture. “I took it into account. Maybe I’ve compensated the rule breaking thing somehow on my way here… Maybe someone who was feeling sick is now much better… Maybe someone who was feeling especially miserable and lonely has received a call by a loved one… We all love that, don’t we?” The demon concluded with a meaningful smirk.

Aziraphale’s eyes lit up, and so did his whole face, so he looked even more angelic than he already did. “Thank you… for those not-so-demonic miracles, and for coming. I missed you, my dear.”

“I missed you too, angel.” Crowley said in a low tone, but with a warm smile. “Come on. I think you have a cake to finish.” He added, prompting the angel towards the kitchen. “I want to see you cook. And then we could eat the cake together.”

“Together? You said that you were only going to see me.” Aziraphale looked delighted. Crowley only nodded. He did eat, although neither as much nor as usually as Aziraphale did. But when he did, it was always a celebration for the angel.

Crowley was not ready to see what he saw, a kitchen full of all kinds of cakes; it looked like a bakery, and a very busy and luxurious one, indeed, with colourful and fragrant cakes everywhere. Crowley sat on a chair, lazily drinking a glass of wine, next to Aziraphale, who spoke happily cake about every piece of pastry that was displayed around the kitchen while he finished the cake. Aziraphale’s mood had truly changed as soon as he had seen Crowley appear there. It wasn’t only that he had missed the demon, but he had missed company in general. Books and cake are nice, but they are not as talkative as people. There was something even worse than that, and it was the fact that people’s morale was falling lover every day; Aziraphale noticed the cold sensation of sadness, boredom and anxiety –sometimes even anger- growing, no matter how many miracles he made to try and make the situation a bit better for people. As an angel, Aziraphale was a being of light, love and happiness, so the whole situation was starting to discourage him too. When Crowley was around, however, things changed; the air thrived with positive feelings, which was kind of ironic, considering they came from a demon. Luckily, heaven and hell did not care about their relationship anymore. And yet, the angel couldn’t help but shiver whenever Crowley was close to him or when they glanced at each other over their glasses of wine. But, it wasn’t fear or worry what he felt anymore, it was just anticipation, and sheer happiness.

“I called Anathema.” Aziraphale said while finishing the cake decoration. “She and Newt are fine. And the kids too...” Aziraphale sighed. “Poor kids… I wanted to send them some cake, with a miracle, perhaps…”

Crowley reclined in his chair, amused. “And…?”

“I did. Anathema called again, to thank me. It was a chocolate cake for her and Newt; and some biscuits for Adam and his friends. I added a note advising them not to eat all of them at once. You know, children and sweets…”

“You are an angel…”

Once the angel had finished cleaning the kitchen –Crowley was still astonished by how the angel would spare some miracles to send cakes to Tadfield but not a single one to do boring chores-, they moved to the small living room upstairs; each one of them carrying several plates with different kinds of pastries. As Crowley had promised, he joined Aziraphale eating a cherry pie, a few scones, biscuits and a few muffins. Crowley had not eaten so much in ages, but he had to admit that the angel was a remarkable baker.

“Crowley, dear, I’ve been meaning to ask you… Do you know if Hell is involved in this? No offence, darling, but seems like the kind of thing that they would do.”

“No… I mean, I’ve got no idea; they never call me anymore. I thought maybe it was Heaven. It wouldn’t be the first time. Do you remember the plagues in Egypt?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” The angel nodded. Even if he was not associated to Heaven anymore, it still hurt to realise that _his people_ would actually be able -and willing- to make such a terrible decision. “Maybe it’s both? You said that the _big one_ was going to be them against us…”

“Nah, I don’t think so. It’s too early.” Aziraphale mumbled something before taking another spoonful of a chocolate fondant. And so did Crowley, letting the intense flavour of chocolate melt in his mouth. Yes, the angel was really an excellent baker, indeed. “Oh, I almost forgot something.” He exclaimed, as soon as he finished eating, and produced something from the pocket of his jacket. It was a small device. He showed it to Aziraphale, who looked at it unimpressed. “It’s a flash drive. There are several hundreds of songs here. I think that it’s time for you to learn about modern music. We only need something to play it; a computer would do.”

“I… Thank you, dear, but I’m afraid I haven’t got a computer.” Aziraphale admitted a bit shyly, taking the drive from Crowley’s hand and admiring it with curiosity. Was it true that there was so much music inside that tiny piece of plastic? Humans would never cease to amaze him, certainly.

The fact that Aziraphale didn’t own a computer was a possibility Crowley had not taken into account. It was his fault, though, since he knew very well that Aziraphale lived at least fifty years in the past and the most modern piece of technology in his home was a very old telephone.

“Well… You do have one now.” Crowley pointed towards the table, where a laptop had appeared, surrounded by cakes. Then, he played _Sunday Morning_ by The Velvet Underground and turned back towards the angel, waiting for his reaction. Aziraphale’s eyes opened and he gasped.

“So… _that_ is The Velvet Underground… I thought it was bebop!”

“Yeah, I remember that, and I told you it wasn’t. That’s the reason why I wanted you to listen to it. Do you like it?”

“It isn’t as bad as I thought…” Crowley groaned at Aziraphale’s response, but at least the angel already knew that not all modern music was bebop, which, in addition, had gone out of style several decades before.

Soon it started to get dark. Aziraphale was reading a book and he had convinced Crowley to pick another one from one of the shelves. If he was going to listen to new music, the demon should try reading; otherwise, it wouldn’t be fair or fun. The truth was that Aziraphale was suddenly very happy; he was with Crowley and they had plenty of time to enjoy together. They should take the opportunity to try new things, he had argued. Crowley had agreed, so now he found himself there, sitting next to the angel, trying to focus on a poetry book in French – _Les Fleurs du Mal,_ by Charles Baudelaire-, and wondering if Aziraphale had actually learned French. Wine, carnal pleasures, sin… Crowley liked it. However, Crowley wasn’t entirely conscious, as he had drank and eaten a bit too much, so he was starting to feel a little drowsy.

“Crowley, my dear, I think we should go to bed.” Aziraphale’s words surprised the demon, who didn’t know exactly how to react.

“What… angel? Wh-what do you mean?”

“You fell asleep, my dear. You will feel more comfortable in a bed.” Aziraphale spoke very close to Crowley’s face, only then did Crowley realise that he was leaning on the angel’s shoulder. “I hope you don’t mind sharing my bed.”

“Cheeky angel… Asking me to sleep with you…” Crowley’s voice sounded sleepy and deep, which made the angel’s heart and stomach tingle. A first it had seemed a good idea, but now Aziraphale had realised that he had not thought about the many implications of sharing his bed with Crowley. He could refuse and stay in his sofa, but he could not deny that he actually liked the idea; and the soft smile on Crowley’s lips revealed that he liked it too.

“I…” Aziraphale blushed and stuttered. Sure, there had been some changes in his relationship with Crowley, but perhaps asking him to share his bed was a bit too much at the moment. “I don’t sleep… You can sleep while I read.”

Taking Crowley’s sleepy mumble as an agreement, Aziraphale guided him towards the bedroom, another cosy place with a warm light, more shelves and a big, soft bed in the middle. Aziraphale stood by the side of the bed, clutching his hands, still dubious yet excited about what was happening. He was going to have Crowley sleeping next to him and had no idea how to behave.

“You’ve got this room and this bed… for reading?” The angel blinked, coming back to reality, only to find Crowley already sprawled on the bed, his hands behind his head, wearing an elegant but apparently comfortable pyjama. Aziraphale had not realised when he had changed his clothes. By the way he looked at the angel, Crowley seemed to be waiting for him.

“Yes… Humans do it.” Changing his clothes for a soft ensemble of light blue trousers and shirt, Aziraphale sat on the bed, praying that Crowley did not see his nervousness. Luckily, he didn’t have time, since he was already fast asleep. He was a snake, after all, and Aziraphale had read that they usually sleep after eating. Actually, he remembered a drawing in a popular children’s book, a snake that had eaten an elephant. Maybe Crowley had never eaten a whole elephant, but that night he had certainly exceeded the amount of sweets and pastries that he usually ate.

Only mere minutes after that short conversation, Aziraphale noticed something around his waist. He did not need to look down to know that it was Crowley’s arm. However, he did look down. The sight of Crowley -a demon, his former enemy- asleep and reaching towards him, caused a special kind of tenderness in the angel. Slowly, Aziraphale put the book away and let his hand rest on Crowley’s silky hair.

“Angel…” Crowley murmured in his dreams, not quite awake. “Why don’t you come here?” He was asleep, no doubt, but he was so sweet.

Aziraphale didn’t usually sleep, just like Crowley didn’t usually eat. They didn’t really need those things, although they could still enjoy them. It wasn’t sleeping what Aziraphale enjoyed, however, but Crowley’s company. So he lied down and gave Crowley a light kiss on the forehead before falling asleep, his arm around the demon’s waist.


	2. An unexpected visit

Days passed. Now that Crowley was spending them with Aziraphale, they seemed shorter. The demon had convinced Aziraphale that, no matter how much he liked cakes, he should stop baking so many. Instead, Aziraphale started to cook other things, which he shared with Crowley. His favourite thing about cooking was having the demon with him, especially when he surprised Aziraphale hugging him from behind or leaning his head on the angel’s shoulder. Sometimes, Aziraphale liked to tease him about how un-demonic those things were.

“I’m just trying to see how you do it, angel. How am I supposed to learn otherwise?” Crowley would answer with a cheeky smile, often hugging Aziraphale tighter. “I want to prepare a nice dinner for you one day. One day I’ll do, I promise.” He added one day in a serious tone.

“When this is all over?” Asked Aziraphale, without lifting his eyes from the pan where he was cooking some gravy for a roast chicken.

“When I’m in the mood for surprising you, angel.” This time, Aziraphale did look up. He found Crowley’s eyes, just a few inches from his own, golden and bright. Aziraphale still marvelled at the beauty of those eyes, even if they exposed Crowley’s demonic nature and he was supposed to find them ugly and repulsive. He lifted his hand and caressed Crowley’s cheek, a gesture that the demon reciprocated with a kiss on Aziraphale’s palm, leaving a warm, tickling sensation where his lips had touched the angel’s skin. Aziraphale wasn’t supposed to feel like that when Crowley kissed him, either, and yet he did. They shouldn’t be kissing or embracing each other, or living together, for starters.

All of a sudden, Crowley backed away from the angel. “I hate to break this moment, angel, but something is burning.” He said, pointing at the smoking pan. One second later, the sauce was perfect again. “Sorry for distracting you. I’ll be right here, in my chair, drinking wine, just observing how you do it.” To Aziraphale’s surprise, he did. Every time he looked in Crowley’s direction he had his eyes fixed on the angel’s had and his brow frowned, clearly focused in memorising every detail of what Aziraphale was doing.

“Aziraphale!” An unexpected voice interrupted the conversation a few minutes later; a voice that neither of them wanted to hear in the next few centuries. Aziraphale’s body tensed, while Crowley jumped from his seat. They stared at each other, both of them equally surprised, like asking each other what to do next.

“Just a minute, I’m in the kitchen!” Replied the angel as he watched Crowley hide in a cupboard. “Gabriel… I was preparing my dinner.” He added when he arrived at the bookshop, where Gabriel was waiting for him, leafing through a book with an expression of disgust.

“Dinner… You mean food, I guess…” Gabriel’s tone was cold and completely impassive. “That explains the stench of evil around here…” Aziraphale had to control himself, hearing that last remark. The other angels knew thought that there was something demonic in Aziraphale, and they knew about his relationship with Crowley, so Gabriel probably suspected that the demon had been there recently; even if the comment seemed innocent, he was saying it on purpose. Not only did he show up in the bookshop, completely unexpected and months after his last conversation with Aziraphale, but he also dared to insult him and Crowley like that.

“Must be the burnt food… I got distracted.” Aziraphale said in his most kind and polite tone, as if nothing strange was happening there. “Now, would you be so kind as to explain the reason for your visit? I supposed that the terms of…”

“They haven’t changed, Aziraphale.” The archangel interrupted him in an even colder voice, as if Aziraphale’s cordiality bothered him. “You are still an angel, though… or so it seems, at least… What I mean is that we have noticed that you have been using miracles…” He made a pause, waiting for the other angel to say something, even if it was only a poor justification for his behaviour. Instead, Aziraphale just stood there, his hands behind his back and a calm expression on his face. He tried not to make any strange movement when he saw a shadow in the corner of his eyes; Crowley was there too, apparently unnoticed by Gabriel. “Of course, now we can’t impose anything on you, but… we would like you to keep a low profile, if you know what I mean. We don’t want you to call humans’ attention.”

“Alright, I’ll take it into account. If that’s all you wanted to say, I’d love to eat my dinner before it gets cold…”

Gabriel opened his mouth, and immediately closed it again. Maybe the shadow moving between the shelves was the cause of his sudden change, Aziraphale thought. Perhaps he had noticed Crowley’s presence or thought that Aziraphale had something truly demonic in him, just waiting to be awakened. Finally, Gabriel said a polite goodbye and disappeared again. As soon as he did, Aziraphale let himself fall on a chair and covered his face with his hands.

“I am an angel… I like to make people happy… They were small miracles and I thought they weren’t counting anymore…” He whispered.

“Why hasn’t that bastard discorporated already?” Crowley exclaimed angrily as he emerged from behind a shelf. Aziraphale jumped in his seat and threw him a reproving glare. “What? He deserves it. I’ll throw him into hellfire if he ever dares to bother you like that again. I’ll do it myself. ”

That last part made Aziraphale smile again. It was enough for Crowley, at least for that moment. So he took the angel by the hand and served dinner for both of them.

“I think you scared him” Commented Aziraphale casually while he finished his apple pie –one of the last remnants of his initial baking obsession after a few days of having all kinds of cakes as desserts and sending a few more to Tadfield-; he was in a considerably better mood after having dessert, as if Gabriel had never been there.

“Oh, did I? Not my intention, really…” Crowley’s voice sounded innocent; his face, however, showed a smirk, the type that reminded Aziraphale that the person sitting in front of him was a demon, and therefore able to do terrible things if he wanted. Not to Aziraphale, of course, but to Gabriel or whoever bullied Aziraphale and him, and that included all the angels and demons in the world. “I only wanted to give him a reason to never come back.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's Good Omens anniversary!! This is how I'm celebrating it, with a fic inspired by the Lockdown video. It will have more than a chapter and I'm still not sure if it will have just one or two more, but I will update as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
